


Old Souls

by NastyBambino



Series: BuckyBarnesBingo2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Soulmate AU, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: No matter how many wipes Bucky is forced through, how many memories refuse to return to Logan, they will always find each other. (Bingo Square B1)





	Old Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while and got a square that it works with, which is awesome. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feelings. Anyway, kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for viewing!


End file.
